On the topic of drabbles
by banshee-hime
Summary: A few random drabbles - Laxus and OC centric. Can be read without reading the main fanfiction. Topics and size vary. Other cannons will be appearing, too. Updates random.
1. On the topic of preface

On the topic of preface

Hello and welcome!

I've been re-watching Fairy Tail and reading some of the new chapters and I ended up thinking about what could or should be in the future of my in-writing-progress fanfiction which is based around Laxus and an OC.  
So, I decided that the best course of action, as I don't want all of these ideas to be lost or forgotten with time, would be writing some drabbles. These are mostly arc specific, and will have little or no bearing on the main story. There will be a short info guide included in the beginning, just so that you aren't lost as you are going through the drabble. It will include:

 **Characters appearing** – where OCs will be listed and explained if necessary

 **Timeline** – I will specify when (arcs or main story) the drabble could happen

 **Word count** – Hopefully self-explanatory (size will vary)

 **Short summary** – If I'm being unclear regarding my summaries, please tell me and I'll do my best to modify them in order to make some sense out of my crazy head

* * *

On the topic of the main story

As this is my fanfiction in progress, it hasn't been published yet. So, if you are interested in reading more, do tell me in a PM or a review and I will do my best to hurry up with the writing. Right now, I'm focusing the most on my Bleach story, as it has been voted out on the poll as the one in most demand.

* * *

I hope that you will enjoy the drabbles!


	2. On the topic of being home alone

**Characters appearing:  
Nina (OC)  
Laxus**

 **Timeline:  
Before the Battle of Fairy Tail**

 **Word count:  
890**

 **Short summary:  
After Laxus accepts a long-term mission of guarding Nina he takes on a one day mission in order to pay his rent. Deciding that she is the safest in his apartment, checked on by Freed occasionally, he leaves. However, when he comes home that evening, he is met with a surprise.**

* * *

On the topic of being home alone

"What the hell?" Whispered Laxus to himself as he entered his home. The usual cluster of his shoes, quite muddy, might I add, was gone. The doormat and the tiles underneath the normal mess had been scrubbed clean as well. He could see the original color of the tiles now, beige, as they sparkled in the evening sun.

He shook his head in disbelief, kicking off his combat boots and leaving them in the, now clean, space, just as dirty and messy as usual. He continued through his home, marveling left and right at the sheer cleanliness of the apartment. His coats and jackets were perfectly stacked on their hooks, his couple of spare bags arranged and folded neatly underneath. The lightning wizard tossed his current bag and coat carelessly in the direction of the hanger, not really bothering with them. He wanted to know where _she_ was.

As he searched his medium sized apartment, ( _Gods, where did all this space appear from?_ ), Laxus kept noting the changes which she'd obviously made. The hallway from his door to his living room was perfectly clean, the pictures on the wall arranged neatly, like they were telling his life's story. She'd even found the one of him and his grandfather, back when he was still a kid, not even in the Guild. A young version of himself was pulling on the old man's hand, leading him somewhere. He scoffed. She'd also hung a mirror on his wall, right next to his coats and bags. A full-sized one, too. He wondered where in the hell she'd found that. He'd clearly instructed her not to leave the flat, and if she had, there would be hell to pay.

His living room had been cleaned as well. Impeccably so, if he had to comment. The large, black leather couch had been pushed perfectly in front of the LV, too. A thing he'd been meaning to do quite some time ago. He stood for a second, marveling in the way she'd moved all the furniture around, creating more space exactly where he'd needed it. The small club table was next to the couch, on the right, where he usually sat, so that he could leave his morning coffee there with ease. Upon closer inspection, Laxus realized that his bookcase had been cleaned and re-arranged as well. There was no dust next to the inherited tomes which he didn't use as often and there were no fingertip marks around the books on lightning magic which he pulled out most often. He noted that they were all arranged alphabetically, as well. _Gods, the woman is nuts_ , he thought. With a mischievous smirk, he grabbed two books and switched them about, so that they were out of order. _Wonder if she'll notice._

Laxus continued on towards the kitchen, where he could hear the clanking and shuffling about coming from. He came upon quite a sight, too. His kitchen was a complete mess. Everything was out, all the pots, pans, silverware and plates that he _owned_ were on the counter, clean, but messily strewn about. All the drawers and cupboards were open, smelling of green apples as the wood dried in the fresh air which was coming from the open windows. He could see his houseguest, ( _freeloader, more like_ ), on her knees, waist-deep in one of the lower cupboards, only her behind visible. Her navy dress had ridden all the way up, so that he had a perfect view of her thighs.

Laxus leaned on the countertop, smirking and waiting for her to notice him. It took a couple of minutes, but when she finally re-emerged from the cupboard, hair pulled up in a small ponytail and face sweaty, the lightning wizard couldn't help his smirk widening. She noticed him, squeaking finally and quickly sitting back, covering her thighs with her dress.

"Don't stop on my account." Laxus told her cheekily. She looked like she wanted to throw something at him, cry or a combination of the two. She did none of those, though, much to his amusement. She was getting better and better at controlling herself.

"I got bored." She told him getting up and wiping the sweat from her brow. "I didn't leave the flat." She bent down to grab the cleaning sponge and rag once again, flashing him another view of her thighs.

"Is there any food?" Laxus asked, walking towards her while she washed the cleaning supplies in the sink. Nina turned only to find herself boxed in by his large form. Her eyes darted about, clearly looking for an escape route, but found none.

"T-there isn't." She braved her answer with a ragged breath. "I still haven't finished cleaning the kitchen. I couldn't cook." She looked up, his eyes trapping her in her spot. Laxus enjoyed the way she stared up at him, her breathing increasing, her scent slowly changing and her heart beating faster and faster. He moved his arm casually, so that it was touching hers lightly. She flinched away, like he was fire itself.

"Shall we order takeout, then?" Laxus asked, moving away suddenly. As he walked away, he concentrated on the slight girl who he was leaving behind. He heard the way she gasped, releasing the breath which she'd been holding in. He smirked.


	3. On the topic of fighting

**Characters appearing:  
Nina (OC)  
Laxus**

 **Timeline:  
After Laxus' exile from Fairy Tail**

 **Word count:  
81**

 **Short summary:  
After hearing that Laxus has been exiled from Fairy Tail, Nina decides to go with him. After a few weeks of travelling together and a couple of mishaps later, he decides that it is time to teach her basic self-defense.**

* * *

On the topic of fighting

"Show me your fighting stance."

She placed her hands above her head, protecting it.

"What the hell is that?!" He yelled, enraged. "Arms." He demanded. His hands dwarfed her forearms as he placed them in proper, almost boxing-like, positions. She didn't form fists, like he expected her to. "What the hell is that? Are you getting ready to dance Kumbaya?"

She giggled, shrugging, making him groan. He had known that it was going to be annoying, but this was utterly ridiculous.


	4. On the topic of marriage

**Characters appearing:  
Nina (OC)  
Laxus**

 **Timeline:  
After the gang comes back from Tenrō Jima (between the Tenrō Jima arc and the Grand Magic Games arc)**

 **Word count:  
659**

 **Short summary: Laxus comes back from Tenrō Jima and seeks out Nina. However, for her seven years have passed, while for him, it has been a mere seven days since they parted ways. They have a bit of an argument.**

* * *

On the topic of marriage

"What do you want from me?" Laxus growled, fed up with the whole verbal tug-of-war which had been going on for at least an hour between them.

"What do _I_ want?" Nina shrieked, finally turning around from the sink to face him. She grabbed the dishtowel from the counter and furiously rubbed her soapy hands clean and dry. "How about what _I_ need?" She argued, her palms becoming red from the dishtowel. "Even better, how about what I _needed_?" She scoffed in a sarcastic way. "I really don't know what's next." She waved the towel about in frustration.

"What the hell do you mean?" He grumbled, coming closer to her and dwarfing her form, as always. But this time, she glared right back into his green eyes from her position.

"First it's the missions." She counted off on her fingers, red from the furious rub she'd given them. "Next it's the exile. Then it's the stupid side work. Then it's a suicide hero attempt for your former Guild." She kept counting, ignoring the look of hurt which flashed in his eyes. However, it quickly became pure rage. Lighting flashed outside the window. "And then you vanish for _seven years_ leaving me to pick up the pieces. And now!" She took a deep breath, throat suddenly dry. "Now you think you can just walk in here and I'll what? Sing you praises?"

"What the hell do you want, Nina?" Laxus' tone was quiet and deadly, his eyes reflecting the fury inside of him. "You had a choice the whole time. You chose to come. You chose to follow." He stepped closer to her, expecting her to shy away, but she never did. Painfully, he was reminded of the seven long years which had passed for her. Seven years without him. "You knew exactly who I was the whole time. Hell, you knew who I was better than I did. What do you want from me now?"

"How about a little more commitment?" Nina hissed, her eyes a bit too glassy for Laxus' liking. She was going to cry. "Because whatever this was… is…" The young woman gestured between them. "It seems like it is going to go splat any moment now."

"Splat?" He asked, bewildered, all rage gone.

"Yes. Splat." Nina told him in a strained voice. There was a short moment of complete and utter silence. Laxus was mulling things over in his head, brain working completely in overdrive. Nina, though, she felt like she was falling apart. Her throat had closed up and she could feel the tears in her eyes. But, she wouldn't fall apart in front of him. She had some dignity, still. "I'm done." She finally croaked, breaking the deathly silence. "I can't do this anymore."

She threw the rag to the counter and sidestepped Laxus in a second, heading towards the door of the kitchen. "More commitment?" He growled as she went past him, making her freeze. "You want more commitment? Alright then, why don't you just marry me damnit?"

There was another moment of complete silence before Nina turned to look at him. Laxus seemed positively stormy. His eyebrows were furrowed in anger and eyes wide open in complete rage, yet, there was a blush on his cheeks which she still remembered fondly from all those years ago. After all, underneath all of those dragon scales, he was a rather shy and awkward boy when it came to people he cared about.

"What?" She managed to say, her brain not quite processing the words.

"I'm asking you to marry me." He rumbled, eyes not leaving hers.

"Are you serious?" Nina asked, blinking a few times. That tight feeling was completely gone from her chest. In fact, there was another tight feeling there. One that she thought she'd never feel again.

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't." Was his reply.

"Alright then." Said the woman. "Let's get married."


	5. On the topic of labels

**Characters appearing:  
Nina (OC)  
Laxus**

 **Timeline:  
After Laxus' exile from Fairy Tail**

 **Word count:  
645**

 **Short summary:  
While traveling together Nina and Laxus' relationship slowly develops into something. However, they are a bit hazy regarding what to call it. Despite the fact that Laxus doesn't really care about labels, Nina persists in order to find the right name for it.**

* * *

On the topic of labels

Nina's hand came up, slowly pushing Laxus away from their kiss. However, he didn't let go, instead pulling her towards him and caging her in with his arms. She shifted so that she was standing a bit farther away from him, but there was still limited room for that, as Laxus had her in between his legs and in his embrace.

"What exactly am I to you?" She finally broke the comfortable silence, fingers playing with the buttons of his favorite purple shirt. The lighting mage gave a sigh, releasing her and moving back. Suddenly, the girl felt cold.

"Why does it need a label?" Laxus grunted, letting himself fall back on the bed. Nina shrugged, clambering up as well, so that she could see his face better. He had that kind of a stormy look, where he would explode if she kept pushing him. Well, she never did learn with him.

"Well," The girl replied, pulling her navy dress down and settling down onto her legs. "The innkeeper back there asked if we were newlyweds."

"If we were what?!" Laxus was up faster than lightning, his face completely red. He didn't need to turn towards Nina. She could practically feel the heat of the blush on his face. "I'm going to straighten him out."

Before he could, though, the young girl managed to grab his arm and pull him back towards her. Well, more like he let himself be pulled towards her. She'd tried once to move the mountain called Laxus when he'd been knocked unconscious after a fight. She wouldn't be doing that anytime soon, as there was no point.

"I told him that we were close friends." Nina whispered, looking at the place where her fingers were gripping the sleeve of his button up. "I mean, I don't even know that we are that. Are we?" She looked up, finally, only to see that Laxus' face had gone practically tomato red.

"Why would you even need to ask that?" He grumbled, plopping down next to her on the bed and making her bounce. "Isn't it obvious?" When she didn't reply for a few moments, he huffed. "We've been friends for a while, haven't we?"

"How would I know?" She asked him, shrugging. "You always tell me that I'm just a bothersome woman that you have to protect."

"You are." Laxus deadpanned, making Nina give him a glare. "But you're- you're – Gods, woman, you're impossible." He rubbed his forehead, hand sliding down his face as he took a breath. The blush was still there on his face, but it seemed to be slowly receding. "I'm no good at stuff like talking, you should know that." And she did. Nina knew it well. That was one of the reasons why she wouldn't interrupt him. Instead, she allowed his guilt to make him talk to her. "You're just – Well, you're Nina." Laxus finally settled on, like that solved everything.

"Well, that is my name." The girl retorted with a giggle. "But, what am I to you?" She asked, crawling towards him on only her knees a bit awkwardly. However, as soon as she wobbled, his arm was there, pulling her into his lap securely.

"You're the woman that I'll protect with my life." Laxus told her in a low tone which made her blush. She smiled, fingers coming to the collar of his shirt once more, pulling on the soft, purple fabric.

"I guess that you're the man that I'd give my life for, too." She whispered, meeting his lips halfway in a gentle kiss. But, before he could coax her into deepening it, she pushed him away slowly, mouth lingering on his. "But that doesn't solve my problem." Nine persisted. "What should I introduce you as?"

"Argh." Laxus groaned, head going back in frustration. "There is no winning with you, is there?"


	6. On the topic of sanitation

**Characters appearing:  
Laxus  
Nina (OC)**

 **Timeline:  
After Laxus' exile from Fairy Tail**

 **Word count:  
502**

 **Warning:  
Laxus being a fricking man.**

 **Short summary:  
After Laxus is exiled from Fairy Tail, Nina decides to join him for his redemption road trip. Somewhere along the way, she realizes that there is more to the brooding, previously power-obsessed Lighting Mage and finds herself thinking about him more than often. A certain situation makes her thought more than full of Laxus.**

* * *

On the topic of sanitation

She pushed the door to the tiny bathroom of their motel room open, not really expecting the yelp of pain to come from the other side.

"Oh Gosh!" Nina exclaimed, pulling the door back immediately. She pushed herself through the tiny gap she'd left between the doorway and the doorknob and shimmied into the tiny room. "We really need to stop trying to save Jewels on the size of motel rooms. This is becoming a bit too- Oh my Gosh!" Nina slapped her free hand, the one which wasn't holding her toothbrush and toothpaste over her eyes. "What are you _doing_?"

"Wha'?" Answered Laxus in a calm, perhaps a bit amused tone, through a mouth full of toothpaste. But, that wasn't the problem. No, the problem was his current state of blatant undress. He was standing there, right in front of the toilet, as naked as the day he was born, toothbrush in his mouth, scrubbing at his teeth.

Nina slowly moved a finger off of her eyes, chancing a peek at his muscular form. "Oh my Gosh!" She repeated once more, moving the finger back where it used to be. She could feel her whole body heating up, both from embarrassment and something else which she had desperately been trying to ignore for a while.

A sound of liquid pouring into liquid rang throughout the quiet bathroom, besides Laxus' rhythmic brushing of his teeth, and Nina felt her jaw drop.

"Y-you… You aren't!" She shrieked, finally losing control and letting her hand drop. The sheer shock was simply too much for the poor girl. There he was, the Lighting Mage she'd been travelling with for the past few months, buck-naked, urinating and brushing his teeth at the same time. "Am I naked?" She asked, getting a raised eyebrow from the, otherwise, unperturbed man. "Because in my nightmares, I'm usually naked." She clarified, looking down at herself, only to see her usual navy dress.

Laxus spit out the toothpaste into the toilet. "So, you dream about me?" He commented conversationally with a slight smirk on his lips. There was a small amount of toothpaste which Nina noted at the corner of his lower lip.

"No I don't!" She immediately retorted, flushing even more. "I have nightmares! Where I'm naked! Nightmares! Nothing to do with you!" She spluttered. "That's extremely unsanitary!" She finally managed to screech out, before exiting the tiny bathroom in a flurry of flustered movements, door slamming behind her. It would take her a few moments longer to realize that she hadn't finished the job she'd went into that bathroom to do. Only, she'd gotten more than an eyeful of Laxus in his birthday suit. The mere thought would make her blush for weeks to come.

"Hmph." Laxus grunted, smirking as he washed his hands before rinsing his teeth. She was a strange, but curious creature indeed. "So, she dreams about me…" He whispered to his bare reflection in the mirror, eyes twinkling with mirth.


	7. On the topic of height

**Characters appearing:  
Nina (OC)  
Laxus  
Beau (OC) - mentioned**

 **Timeline:  
After Laxus' exile from Fairy Tail**

 **Word count:  
1159**

 **Short summary:  
Nina and Laxus travel together after his exile from Fairy Tail. After a few month together, they are getting used to each other's company. While passing through a city, Nina gets word of a Guild Parade to celebrate their founding. She wants to go and manages to convince Laxus, as well…**

* * *

On the topic of height

She couldn't see anything.

Well, that was a tad too melodramatic. She could see the shirts and the shoulders of the people in front of her perfectly well. There was this one guy, huge, might she add, who towered over the rest with a silly floral shirt which reminded her of Beau. And he was blocking half of her view. She pushed herself to the tips of her toes, straining her neck to get a good angle, and just as she managed to glimpse one of the ice mages doing a trick, the floral shirt man moved, blocking her view again.

Nina stomped her foot childishly, stopping her attempts to see the parade. She turned to her companion with a snarky comment ready, but forgot it when she saw his face. Laxus was staring at the mages doing their tricks like he was a child at a candy store. Though, there was something sad in the expression, almost nostalgic. The girl remembered that, unlike her, Laxus had actually been in a proper Guild, which had these kinds of parades all the time. And, not only that, but he was the grandson of the Guild Master… He'd definitely participated a number of times.

"I can't see anything!" She ended up yelling over the noise of the crowd, eager to wipe that, almost sad, expression off of his face. The lightning mage blinked, his trance broken, before looking at her from the corner of his eyes. He inspected her from head to toe, and then shrugged, arms still crossed.

"It's your fault that you're so damn short." Nina suddenly forgot all about him being nostalgic and sad about his exile. The irritation from earlier returned, twice over, and she honestly wasn't certain if she would kick Laxus first or slam her shoe into the back of the floral shit man's knees.

"It's _your_ fault!" She complained. Loudly. "If we had left when I said we should, we would've been here on time. But, no! No!" Nina's arms flailed about in her irritation, getting her a few odd looks. "You _had_ to do some work related stuff! Work! We haven't had any work in days! This is- What are you- Aaaargh!" Her tantrum, and yes, it was a tantrum, was abruptly stopped when large, strong hands gripped her waist and pulled her upwards.

Laxus had vanished from her side and now he was behind her, gripping her small body and holding her up, almost like a child. Nina winced as she felt his fingers dig into the muscles and soft spots just above her hips. Though, he probably wasn't aware that he was hurting her, she realized, instead, choosing to bite her lip and look at the parade. It was magnificent. There were mages of all kinds shooting their craft left and right, dancing, smiling and cheering for their Guild mates. The crowd was on fire, too, with its flags bearing the insignia of the mages and shouts for some flashier spells. Nina hissed as she slipped in Laxus' grip, causing him to dig in his fingers a bit more into her sides.

"What's wrong?" His lips almost touched her ear as he spoke, and she realized just how close they were. It wasn't just the heat of the summer which she was feeling on her back. It was his body heat. She felt her cheeks get warmer at the thought.

"You're holding me too tightly." Nina chose to be honest. She'd found, in her days of travel with the lighting mage, that he appreciated honesty. It avoided silly misunderstandings, which he thought were a waste of everyone's time, especially his. Also, sometimes, Laxus tended to be very clueless and one needed to be blunt with him. Well, as blunt as they dared.

"Oh." She was immediately back on her feet and Nina brushed her hands over her sore sides, hoping to soothe them. She would definitely be sporting some bruises tomorrow from that. "Why didn't you say something earlier? Crazy girl…" Laxus commented and Nina could hear the regret in his voice, despite his annoyed tone. She turned to see him packing his headphones into his back pocket. He crouched, motioning her over. "Come on, don't you want to watch the rest of the parade?"

Nina slid her, much smaller, hand into his and he guided her towards his back. As her leg came up, his other hand reached over, grasping her bare calf and helping her find purchase on his shoulder. It was beyond awkward, both the action and the angle, and Nina found her face even redder. She cursed the fact that it was summer, and a rather hot one, so all she was wearing was her short, mini dress, without any tights.

"Lean on me, crazy girl." Laxus rumbled and she could feel the vibration going from his shoulder straight to her thigh. Nina obeyed, putting all of her weight onto his body and swinging her other leg around his back. All the while, she had his hand still in a death grip, terrified that she would fall. Once she settled down, which took a moment of awkward maneuvering and lots of complaints from Laxus, she realized that she was fairly comfortable. "Hold on, now." The mage told her and stood.

It was a small whoosh of air, as he easily got up, even with her added weight, before Nina realized just how tall her companion was. He towered over the crowd easily, making her position probably the highest in the area. She looked around, down, at the heads and flags of people cheering and she smiled. He may be more than a bit awkward, but Laxus was a good guy, she decided.

"I'm sure we'll get a job soon." Nina leaned down and told him, only to have him hum in response.

"Weren't you here for a reason?" He asked, looking up, which made his head press against her belly. Nina grinned widely, nodding.

"Thanks!" She said, looking ahead. The parade went on, mages switching one after the other, spells changing the colors of the warm summer evening. But, if you asked Nina about it, she honestly couldn't remember most of it. Instead, she could tell you how warm Laxus' hand was, securely holding onto hers. And, how calloused his palm was, though it wasn't unpleasant. She could also tell you about his hair, which brushed against her bare thighs whenever one of them shifted. And, she could tell you about the way his head would touch her stomach when he looked up to her to comment on something in the parade. She could also tell you that that nostalgic, almost sad, look had vanished completely from his eyes, leaving only childish glee at the magic show in front of him.

Nina couldn't exactly tell you when she fell in love with Laxus Dreyar, but, she could tell you that she surely knew it then, at that parade.


	8. On the topic of buying a flat

**Characters appearing:  
Nina (OC)  
Laxus  
Levy - mentioned**

 **Timeline:  
After Laxus' return to Fairy Tail; post time-skip**

 **Word count:  
889**

 **Short summary:  
Nina and Laxus return to Magnolia after his membership in Fairy Tail is reinstated. However, they realize that living in Laxus' old apartment isn't possible if they are going to live together. Hence, they go apartment hunting…**

* * *

On the topic of buying a flat

"How do you like it, sir? Ma'am?" The man with strangely slanted eyes asked for the tenth time that day. Nina turned to Laxus, taking in his not-even-remotely-interested face. In the end, she wasn't sure why she'd brought him with her.

"If you could give us a minute?" The petite girl asked the broker with a smile, turning towards her companion. She untangled his arms from the way they'd been set in a crossed position across his chest the whole time and pulled him along with her. Once they were in a separate room, away from the broker's ears, she spoke. "You don't like it."

"I don't _like_ it." He replied once she'd stared him down for a minute or two. Nina let out a sigh, her hands coming to her hips. She shook her head and looked around the room they were in at the moment. It was a small bedroom, painted in nice hues of blue and white, with flowers all over the walls. There was a single cozy bed in the corner, along with a small dresser and desk, painted in white. The whole area gave off a rustic feel of an old home.

"Then, what _do_ you like?" She asked, turning to him. This was the tenth flat they'd looked at in the last few days, and frankly, she was ready to call it quits. She just wanted to get out of Levy's guest bedroom, which really meant a storage room, and not crowd the poor girl in her own home. While Levy was a nice, cute and overly generous person, her flat was small and filled with things to the brim. The girl herself barely functioned in it. She didn't need Nina breathing down her neck the whole day. Especially since the latter didn't have a job yet. All Nina did these days was hang out at the Guild and hang out in Levy's flat.

"My old place." Laxus grunted, looking to Nina quite a bit like a petulant child. She let out a sigh, walking to the bed in the corner and sitting down. The Lightning Mage remained standing right there, his arms uncrossed and he gestured around with them. "It's… it's… wrong." He finally settled for, glaring around the room.

"Okay." Nina gave up. "Okay." Her tone changed and she slapped her thighs in frustration before hopping up and off the bed. "Then, I'll just get a new place with Levy and you don't have to leave the comfort zone of your tiny little man-bubble, okay? I'll just live with her, with all of her books, and the frequently visiting Gajeel, yes?" Nina's determined walk towards the exit was interrupted by a strong arm catching her around the middle. "Laxus, I mean it." She was too used to him by now to be intimidated. "If you're going to pout, I'm going to-" A large hand clamped over her mouth, making the rest of her sentence muffled.

"Are you done?" Laxus rumbled, the sound vibrating through her from her back pressed against his chest. _Gods, he is made of steel_ , Nina thought. She gave a small nod against his massive hand. "Then, for once, shut up and listen." Another nod and his hold became much gentler. He was calming down. "I want a proper room with an LV. Also, enough with the girly paint. I don't want flowers in my room. Also, I need a bigger bed. Okay?" After yet another nod in silence, he moved his hand away. Nina spun in his grasp, glaring up at him.

"Why couldn't you have said that in the first place?" She grumbled. "We've wasted three days on broker fees and arguing, do you understand that?" Nina caught him rolling his eyes at her string of fast words, bringing a smile to her face. She grabbed the furry lapels of his coat, pulling him down.

Laxus obeyed with a smug smirk, their lips gently connecting despite the recent squabble. Nina couldn't believe that she hadn't figured it out earlier. He'd been humoring her, following her lead, seeing what she liked in a flat, choosing to put his comfort last. And, for a man who, quite surprisingly, had a lot of spatial OCD, this was quite a feat. She sighed softly when his arms wrapped around her securely, pulling her into him further. Their kiss deepened, tongues meeting and warm breath mingling, even though neither of them couldn't stop smiling. Laxus, he was smirking because of their recent argument and the obvious way she'd played him. Nina, she couldn't help the tug of her lips at the sweet gesture of the usually awkward Lightning Mage.

"Ahem." The realtor broke their embrace, causing a blush to spread across Nina's cheeks like fire. "Have you had time to think then, sir? Ma'am?" Laxus offered him a half-hearted glare across from Nina's head.

"Certainly." The Mage replied. When the broker's face lit up, awaiting his fee, probably, Laxus finished his sentence. "You're fired." Ignoring the commotion of the complaining broker and the apologizing Nina, he pulled her along by the hand through the door of the flat, leaving it behind. It was wrong, after all. He was certain that they'd find the right flat, but not that one. As he was leaving, Laxus frowned, mumbling to himself. "I don't pout."

 **Thank you** **Kosongbird for your lovely review! I hope to hear more of my readers' thoughts soon :D**


	9. On the topic of anything

**Characters appearing:  
Nina (OC)  
Laxus – may be a bit OOC xD Sorryyyyy  
Clementine (OC) - mentioned  
Beau (OC) - mentioned  
Robin (OC) - mentioned**

 **Timeline:  
After Laxus' exile from Fairy Tail**

 **Word count:  
1110**

 **Short summary:  
Nina and Laxus travel together after he is banished from Fairy Tail. They have a fight and he walks out in anger. Though, while Laxus is gone, Nina gets kidnapped by a Dark Guild as she is without protection.**

* * *

On the topic of anything

It was the end.

She knew it. She had always known, ever since Beau had told her about her ability, that she would end up somewhere like this. In a pitch black basement of a Dark Guild. Alone. She'd always known that it had been a matter of time before she would get careless and captured. And then, like in all of the scary stories Clementine had told her, seemingly for kicks, it would be over. In all honesty, she'd thought that the woman had simply been messing with her and Robin, telling them horror stories. Now, it all seemed like a fair warning for what could come.

It was definitely the end.

She wasn't sure how many hours had passed. She'd been knocked out, blindfolded and then stuck in this room for who knows how long. It could've been days. She could feel her nose prickling with an annoying sensation she usually got before crying. She thought about Laxus and how he had probably gone back to their inn room, only to find her gone. He probably thought that she had left him, mad.

She'd been stupid.

A sob left her mouth. Well, more of a dry heave, really. But, she tried to keep it as quiet as possible. Who knew what the members of the Dark Guild would do if she got their attention. Clementine had told her of what kind of activities they partake in. Slavery was a good road. Torture, she didn't want to think about. Rape was also a possibility she'd banished from her mind. After all, no matter what they did, she would still have her ability as long as she was alive.

She'd been so stupid.

She had argued with the idiotic Lightning Dragonslayer about a trivial matter. Again. It seemed like the more they knew one another, the more reasons they had to fight. It was difficult to argue with him. He would offer up sarcastic remarks, riling her up as far as he could. He seemed to enjoy it tremendously. However, it was on a couple of topics that he flared up, too. She'd stumbled on one of those earlier.

But, it was all really stupid.

She hadn't meant any of it. She hadn't meant to drudge up his family situation. Nor his betrayal of his Guild. She hadn't meant to put that hurt look on his face. He'd seemed like a child back then, just for a bare second. Like a child whose heart she'd broken.

She was stupid.

She really wanted to take it all back. Take the fight back. Take all of the mean words back. Just, go to the rented room and pack her things and leave that retched town. On the road, when they were too tired to fight for real, they would fall into some sort of playful banter which both of them enjoyed.

Well, had enjoyed.

That would never happen. She would never see Laxus again. With that realization, she finally felt a couple of silent tears sliding down her cheek. She'd never travel with him. She'd never get into trouble and have him pick her up like a sack of potatoes and roll his eyes at her inability to stay safe. She'd never hear one of his lame attempts at a joke, which actually always ended up as something very lewd. She'd never…

A boom sounded from above and Nina cringed. She brought her hands up, wiping at her eyes furiously. They mustn't see her cry. She had to stay strong. Or, pretend to stay strong. Clementine had told her that. If you can't – bluff. More than often, people believed it.

Another bang resounded, shaking the building completely. Nina grabbed onto the pillar she was chained to and pushed herself up. If something was coming, she would rather meet it standing up. Once more the whole structure shook, things falling over everywhere.

There was a familiar crackling sound.

Nina looked around, looking for the source, but the door burst open. Despite their size, which was quite above normal, the looming form seemed to make them small. There he was, in his full glory of yellow and golden lighting, eyes narrowed and glaring, the former S-class Lighting Mage of Fairy Tail, Laxus Dreyar. When he saw her he scoffed and left the doorway. With almost lazy steps, he reached her, a single flash of yellow removing the chains at her ankles and wrists.

Before Nina could say a word, Laxus' arm wrapped around her middle, hoisting her up onto his shoulder. He rolled his eyes as he did so, looking almost playfully annoyed. The girl pushed herself up against his back, so that she could see his face as he walked out of the basement and headed out of the Dark Guild. He seemed pleased, yet, still a tad annoyed. Nina didn't even notice the number of electrocuted or scorched mages scrambling about on the floor, just not to get in the Dragonslayer's way once more.

"You came for me?" She finally managed to ask as they left the building and headed into the night. Laxus looked up at her, which was a strange position, and gave her a pointed look.

"I'll always come for you, crazy girl." She could tell that he felt awkward saying it. No matter what anyone told her, she'd always thought of Laxus as a bit awkward. During their time travelling together, she'd come to know his awkward face. It was very easy to recognize. But, he was trying to connect.

"I thought… since we were fighting… I thought you'd think I just left." She mumbled out the last part. Suddenly, Laxus stopped and lowered her to her feet. Nina realized just how tired she felt as soon as she stepped on the ground, her legs buckling. Thankfully, the Lighting Mage didn't remove his arm from around her.

"Nina." She looked up, finding him not glaring at her, but looking at her almost sad. "You're not the leaving type." Laxus told her. "We fight. So what? We always fight. You'd never leave after a quarrel. That's my job." Obviously, she'd been making some sort of a befuddled face, as he smirked slightly. "Just like it's my job to come after you. Always."

She was pretty certain that she was crying then. Laxus' large hand came up, wiping at her cheeks gently. He slowly pulled her chin up, making her look at him once again. Nina forgot how to speak, in all honesty. She was pretty sure that even if he asked her to, she wouldn't be able to say anything.

"You know that I'd do anything for you, right?"


End file.
